Warrior Cats of Free Realms
This page is for any warriors who want to add their name and description. It'll go alphabetically by your warrior name. Just go ahead and add the name and description of yourself or anyone else you know. Use the example shown below. If you need any help just ask Darkheart for help! Thanks! (: Example: Warrior name: / Real Name: / Codenamed: / Gender: / Current Clan: / Rank: Warrior Cats Warrior Name: LeopardFire/ Real Name: Aubree Turtle/ Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warriorcats of AmberRose Clan / Rank: MedCat. A: Warrior Name: AutumnPetal / Real Name: ReBeka / Codenamed: Reb or Beka / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Forest Clan / Rank: MedCat. B: Warrior Name: Bloodstar / Real Name: BloodClaw / Codenamed: Shadowrose / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: AmberRose Clan / Rank: Leader C: Warrior Name: Copperfur / Real Name: SoCloseTo Toast / Codenamed: Best dad ever :3 / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: Mountain Clan / Rank: Deputy Warrior Name:CreamPaw / Real Name:Blueachu / Code Named:Cream or BluPaw / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warrior Cats of Forest Clan / Rank:Aprentice D: Warrior Name: Dovefeather / Dove Feather / Codenamed: N.A. / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Haze Clan Warrior Name: Daystar / Real Name: Rory Daybreak / Codenamed: "A true friend" / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: None Warrior name: DarkBlazing Star / Real name: DarkBlazing Star / Codenamed: "Blackfire" / Gender:Tomcat Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan / Rank: Leader Warrior name: Darkstar / Real Name: Darkheart / Codenamed: "Blackrose" / Gender: she-cat Current Clan: Darkrose Clan / Rank: Leader Warrior name: Demon Star / Real Name: Kyuubi Namikaze / codenamed: Demon Full Of Hate / Gender: she-cat Current Clan: Bloody Moon / Rank: Leader E: Warrior Name: Eagletalon / Real name: Night Feathers / Codenamed: N.A. / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: Haze Clan Warrior Name: Eagle Star / Real name: Tony Eaglepaw / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: Tomcat Current Clan: Shattered Clan, Warrior Name: Earth Heart / Real name: Ivy Rainybeam / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Poison Oak Clan F: Warrior Name: Foxstar / Real Name: Christopher Foxface / Codenamed: "One who Never Lets Go" / Gender Tomcat / Current Clan: Eclipse Clan / Rank: Leader Warrior Name: Froststar / Real Name: FrostFang / Codenamed: N/A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkSunlight Clan / Rank: Leader G: H: I: Warrior Name: IceStorm / Real Name: Derpy Bubblestar / Codenamed: N/A / Gender: She-cat / Current clan: Skyfall Clan / Rank: Medicine Cat J: Warrior Name: Jayfeather / Real Name: Jayfeather / Codenamed: "Bird's Echo" / Gender: she-cat / Current clan: DarkBlaze Clan / Rank: Medicine Cat K: L: Warrior name: Legendstar / Real name: StarCast Eclipse / Codenamed: "Sonic" ^-^ / Gender: She-cat / Current clan: Equinox Clan / Rank: Leader / Color: Blue with color changeing eyes / Skills: Fighting, Climbing, Speed Warrior Name: Leafpaw / Real Name: Hikari Huroku / Codenamed: N.A. / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Haze Clan Warrior Name: Leopardstar / Real Name: Leopardstar / Codenamed: N/A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Bloodclan Rank: Leader M: Warrior Name: Mintleaf / Real Name: Crescent Moon / Codenamed: Mints Fern / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Warrior Name: MoonClaw / Real Name: Jess Moon / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Cat name: Moon / Real name: Legend MoonStar / Codenamed: "Black Moon" / Gender: she-cat / Current Clan: ( Rogue of the Rebellion ) / Rank: Rogue (never was leader of Bloody Moon Clan -kurama namikaze) Warrior Name: MossSky / Real Name: Moss Sky / Codenamed: N/A / Gender: she-cat / Current Clan: Warrior Cats of Mountain Clan / Rank: Warrior Warrior name: MorningStar / Real Name: Morning Cloud / Codenamed: N/A / Gender: she-cat / Clan: Warrior Cats of Mountain Clan / Rank: Leader Warrior Name: Mistpool / Real Name: Arriana / Codenamed: Icestorms alt / Gender: she-cat Clan: Mountain Clan / Rank: Medicine Cat (ICESTORMS OTHER CHARACTER) N: Warrior Name: NightFire / Real Name: Erin Nightshade / Codenamed: "NightStar"/ Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Eclipse Clan / Rank: Warrior, Leader, Med ,Rough (all around type except kit o.o) O: P: Rogue Name: Primus / Real Name: Corrupt Energy / Codenamed: "Old Burns" / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: None (Rogue as of 2011) / Rank: Rogue Q: R: Warrior Name: Ravenstar / Real Name: Ravenflight / Codenamed: "Cold Judgment" / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkmoonClan / Rank: Leader Warrior Name: Rose Star / Real Name: Rose Star / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Meadow Clan / Rank: Leader Warrior Name: Rose Star / Real Name: Roseda Star / Codenamed: "Redtail" / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkAsh Clan / Rank: Leader Warrior name: Red star / Real name: Swift Wind / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: HazeClan / Rank: Leader S: Kit name: Shadowlight Kit / Real name: Renesmeé Jacob / Codenamed:Shadow / Gender she-cat current clan: Poison Oak Clan / Rank: Kit ~Warrior Name: Shatteredstar ~Game Name: Shatteredheårt ~Gender: She-cat ~Current Clan: BloodclawClan / Rank: Leader Warrior Name: ShadowFrost ^~^ Game Name: Catßug ^~^ Codename: Cat ^~^ Gender: She-cat ^~^ Current Clan: Bloodclaw Clan ^~^ Rank: Warrior Apprentice Name: Shadow paw / Real Name: Jaaon Bravemask / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Warrior Name: Shattered Star / Real Name: Jake FireFall / Codenamed: Hawk-Eye / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: FateClan Kit Name: Snowkit / Real Name: SnowCrystal / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan / Rank: Kit Warrior Name: Swifteyes/ Real Name: Swift Eyes / Codenamed: NA / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkmoonClan / Rank: Warrior Warrior Name: Black Shadow/ Real Name: Redd Rockerzz/ Gender: She-cat/ Current Clan: Shadowzz Clan/ Previous Clan: Skyfall Clan / Rank: Leader T: Warrior Name: Twilightclaw/ Real Name: Twilightclaw/ Codenamed: N/A/ Gender: She-cat/ Current Clan: Meadow Clan / Rank: Deputy U: V: W: X: Y: Z: Warrior Cats Descriptions Add descriptions of warrior cats that you know and don't forget to add yourself as well -DarkBlazing Star: He is the leader of DarkBlaze clan and he does his best to protect his clan, he would rather lose a life then have someone in his clan get hurt. DarkBlazing star is very hard to anger but when he does get angry it doesn't end well, if you show him your not an enemy he is very kind. he is very strong and you don't want to get on his bad side. he has two sons and three daughters there names are Epikk, Jake FireFall, Jess Moon, Blue/Snow kit and ashley bluegem. he often acts very mysterious and he holds many secrets. he somtimes will show no emotion he also loves the darkness. he is online alot of the time. you sometimes might see him lurking around briarwood but you will usually find him in greenwood forest or near it. -Darkstar: She is the leader of Darkrose Clan. She's a big, reddish and black she-cat with many allies. She's not one who likes fights and arguements but will defend her Clan at any cost. She has a daughter named Willowbreeze who is the Clan's medicine cat and also enjoys fostering kits without mothers. She is unable to get on the Free Realms website because of computer problems but is keeping in touch threw this website. She once co-lead Aurora Clan with Bubblestar awhile but then left seeking a Clan of her own. Now she has Darkrose Clan. And that's where she'll stay. -Eagle Star: 2nd leader of Shattered Clan Eagle Star is now in the hands of a new kid in real. Shattered Star gave this player to a friend he would always trust and now they are both leader of Shattered Clan. Eagle Star is a big golden tom with dark red eyes and black ear tips and tail with black paws. you wan't see him alot everything about him is unknown -Jayfeather: She is the medicine cat of DarkBlaze Clan. She is a medium sized grey warrior with blind blue eyes. Don't think for a second she can't fight because she is blind. She is a strong warrior who has fought in many battles. She has a scar on going down her chest, down to her tail. She likes trolling people and making jokes, so be warned. You can usually find her in Greenwood forest, or in Seaside. -Legend MoonStar: She is a warrior of Bloody Moon Clan. A small deadly rogue cat with a purple pelt and daggered with black-stripes. Sister of Nightshade and Legend Star. She has a evil plan for every pack and clan, every step she takes skilling every cat in her dark path that she has taken. -Primus: He is a rogue who started as a medicine cat, and the leader of 2 clans. He has several personalities, making his motives a mystery. A veteran, he believes that the Warrior Code is restricting, and lives as what some would call an outlaw or ghost to the clans. Primus can be dark, finding humor in negative events among the clans. At the same time, he has a soft side for his friends and allies. Despite his rogue status, Primus is respectful towards most clan cats, provided that their intentions are pure. Offline quite a lot, due to athletic reasons. ._. Normally wanders around Sacred Grove, looking for some amusement. -Rose Star: She's the leader of DarkAsh Clan. How she got her name is from her color. She is a large rosey red cat with black stripes & light teal eyes. She has a long soft tail that is always wrapped around her unless she is standing. The only things she looks for is peace for her clan & the ones around her. Her mother was Blu Star, old leader of Sun Clan & her older sister is FeatherTail, deputy of DarkAsh Clan. After her mother's death, she worked hard as the deputy of Sun Clan for almost a year. But realizing she needed to move passed her mother's death, she left to make DarkAsh Clan. Now she is working twice as hard to make her mother proud. Remembering the kindness her mother gave, she is always willing to help another cat, even if there from another clan. She believes anything can be solved without any kind of violence & will not fight unless her clan/family is being threatened. However, when she fights, she doesnt go easy nor give up. She will always be there to fight to the death for her clan/family. -Ravenpaw: Ravenpaw is known as IceStorm (her name in Free Realms), and she is a loyal medicine cat apprentice to Skyfall Clan, and her mentor is Silversplash. Ravenpaw is a teal tabby with icy-blue eyes. She has a long, sleek tail which is always wrapped around her when sitting. Ravenpaw is a very loyal cat and is striving to be the best medicine cat she can be - with the help from her mentor. Ravenpaw is always looking to help other cats and has many friends in other clans; yet that does not mean her loyalty remains to her own clan. Her birth clan was Mountain Clan, and she still remains with the close connection from her family. Her friends and family mean everything to her; she will do anything to save them. - Ravenstar: She's the leader of DarkmoonClan. She is a large black cat with purple eyes. She has a variety of scars all over her body from many fights; some from cats, some from wolves, one with a snake, etc. She has half of a tail and wears the teeth of wolves over her claws from her many bad encounters with wolves. Despite her appearance she is fairly kind and treats others with respect until they have done wrong to her. Once you get on her bad side it's difficult to earn forgiveness. The one thing she hates most is traitors, because her own kits decided to spread a rumor about her in order to recruit all of her cats into their own Clans. Then both of the Clans she lead (RavenClan and DarkmoonClan) were struggling to she picked one to save, which had to be Darkmoon. She combined her two Clans after making that decision. Because of this, if you betray her then you will never be forgiven. She gave up on forgiveness for such things long ago. - Redstar: The leader of HazeClan. She's a black cat with a ginger tabby tail and a white front-left paw. She has pale blue eyes. She's the daughter of the former HazeClan leader, and founder, Owlstar. She was born into HazeClan but raised as a loner, until her father, a loner, was killed by a pack of dogs and she found her way back to the Clan and joined as a late apprentice, just a day before Owlstar's death. After Owlstar died, there was no deputy to success her. It wasn't unplanned, as Owlstar had insisted that the destined one would come, but it was a problem, as it left her other daughter, Redstar's sister, Dovefeather{the current Clan medicine cat}, in charge. Soon, though, Dovefeather was sent the same prophecy that Owlstar had been sent, and Redstar because the rightful leader of the Clan. She still has all nine of her lives, along with a mate and one remaining kit. -ShadowlightKit: She is a kit of Poison Clan. She have a White fur with a white furry tail that have shadow of white spots on her body and she have big beautiful Aquamarine eyes and pointy ears like a werewolf even through she part wolf. She got her name when her parents saw shadow of spots on her back and could not make it out Shadowlight Kit live with her mother her otherThree sisters went into different clan and 3 HALF sisters name NightShade and MoonStar even though she the leader kit she have to act better, wrong she act like every other kit curious and go on adventures with the other kits when they are bored. Shadow been through a lot for a month like seeing her own clan trying to battling Black paw werewolf pack serval of times.Shadow know alot of cats in other clan even her birth clan eclipse but she also know some werewolfs through out her journey in blackspores, she know one leader in nightfall and know a pup in another pack she also knew wolfs in black paw who are nice and wont hurt her.When she was little she vist star clan with night star, Nightstar sister gave her special powers and know the sisters of MoonStar and Nightstar -Shattered Star: He is the leader of Shattered Clan. He is a big black tom with a white tail tip and white paws and belly along with white eyes and a scar that gos across his nose from a wolf that attacked him. He will die before any of his clanmates do and will die nine times for his clan to be safe. Shattered Star will be subborn at times but under that is an under standing cat with a life of trust of his family and the truth that makes him a great leader. To him the clan must always come first even above him self to any small kit to the oldest elder. His nickname Hawk Eye is one he hates but also cares about. That nick name is true because he can see whats around him even behind him with out looking! Hawk Eye was also his name from his former clan Dark Blaze. Anytime anyone asked him what his favort clan was Dark Blaze Clan was always the first one. He always thinks about his home clan: Ice Clan that so long ago now seems like a dream his leader Ice Star -Kat Glade- has dispeard along with his oldest brother Thorn Kit who at the time was finally named Thorn Growl after he and Ice Star fell from a waterfall in battle to keep Shattered Star - his name was Ghost Kit at the time- safe. He is fast on his feet and always ready to speak to his family about things he s not scared to stand up to anyone or anything. "Rather Die In Battle For My Clan Then Watch Them Get Hurt." -Shattered Star -Shatteredstar: She's the leader of BloodclawClan. She's a slender long legged she-cat with a light grey pelt, spotted with dark grey and blue grey, and has a tan stripe down her back. She has a fluffy black tail, thats been torn in half in a territory battle. She has many other scars from various species such a cats, wolves, two legs, and so on. Her eyes are blue, but only her right one has managed to stay claw-free. She gets irritated eailsy, but hides it with humor. Shatteredstar is fierce in battle, especialy when she feels strongly about the cause. If you do her wrong she will do everything she can do get her revenge, and those who help her shall be helped back when they need it. Shes a former Black Paw Werewolf Pack member, allthough Alex no longer knows who she is. She may not seem like it at first, but shes an over thinker. She thinks about the things shes said, the way she said it, what she could've said diffrently, and how much better it could've came out. The most important things to her are her clan, and her closest clan mates. She will, and has before, fight to the death for their happiness. -Swifteyes: She is the deputy of DarkmoonClan. She's a large all silvery-gray she-cat with vibrant sea-blue eyes. Named for her ability to spot things before others do. Her left ear is torn from a former skirmish with EclipseClan and has several battle scars here and there from encounters with other cats. She is usually nice and patient, but has a temper. Like other cats from her clan, she has wolf-teeth claws over her regular ones. She dislikes trespassers who refuse to leave and cats/clans who pick fights for no reason. You can always find her standing guard over her clan's territory, looking for any trespassing cats. She is a strong upholder of the Warrior Code and believes all cats should obey it. She enjoys spending time with her friends and loyal clan mates. She doesn't like fighting or arguing, but will do anything to protect and defend her clan. -Nightstar: She is the one who now many cats don't believe. She is a slender, red and fiery she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. She has a story of her own that she could tell, but its starts out with a hard life coming to the clans, marked with a jewel on her fore head and a twisted paw after a sickness she got as a kit from Eclipse. She is the sister of Legend MoonStar and Legend Star. But to some she can be more then a normal she-cat with a hard start, she can be very mysterious and quick, she can disappear when your not looking, in some ways she has a brilliant mind, but is marked with a scar on her neck and eye from a battle with another cat. She is a very strong rough at times, but just don't make her turn the tides. But if she is alone someplace, it means something is bothering her in some ways, or upset. But unlike her sister Moon, she is very different in her own way, she can hear things at a great distant before others can. She would do anything for the clans and packs, if that means she would have to risk her life then it means that. She stands up for others in a good way. She is the bravest cat you will ever meet, she has a soft, sweet and good heart, but sometimes she can turn if you make her. Even though she may seem mean, but to your eyes only, what you see is not always what is true. She can be a good friend and kind if you just let her. She mostly hates drama, even when she starts it or her sister ._.. Ever since she joined Eclipse, she has been friends with Foxstar for a while, but right now things are more complicated in her mind then it needs to be. Even though she is having fun with either Rory Daybreak or others, she is still planning at the same time. She plans to help the clans and not turn it into war, since her sister had created this drama and chaos, she wants her to drop it, but she won't. Outside of this, she loves dragons more then anything, she respects the wolves history and all packs, she loves writing stories in real. Be aware, she can be soft but sometimes you can think wrong when she lets out her power, then you shall see she is not a power player. Believe it or not, all four sisters now, are from Star Clan, the youngest sister res jake a kit of poison oak, went to star clan hunting grounds with Night Fire. She is something more then a wolf or cat, she has another form, her true form, but her legendary power has a secret when released. -lilacpelt: she is a warrior of poisonoak. she is a slender, black and caring she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. she has a story of her own of when she was in different clans until she found the right one (poison oak clan). she is a queen and is expecting kits. she has a scar on her side from a battle from a battle when she was in bone clan (it has died now) when she was a kit.